Metamorphosis
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. Four months ago, Calleigh would have been standing in a home office. Not anymore.


**Title: **Metamorphosis**  
By:** Jessica**  
Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh**  
Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **Four months ago, Calleigh would have been standing in a home office. Not anymore. **  
**

**

* * *

**

Four months ago, Calleigh would have been standing in a home office.

It was a small, rather cozy room, just the right size for a small office. A desk had been situated against the far wall, just underneath the large window that offered an unobstructed view to the world outside. Closing her eyes, Calleigh could still picture the exact layout of everything on top of the desk – a printer off to the side, a small calendar and a cylindrical basket of pens and pencils next to that. There'd also been an organizer for important papers, such as bills that needed to be paid or reports that had needed signatures. Various other odds and ends filled the drawers of the desk, and snaked up along the back of it were the various cables for both of their laptops. And in front had been the typical office chair – wheels on the bottom, a cushioned seat and back.

To the side of the desk and next to the window had been a small filing cabinet; atop that had been a lamp that, while small, managed to fill the room with just the right amount of light in the evening. In the daytime, the lamp was unnecessary as opening the blinds on the window allowed in plenty of sunlight, and Calleigh had always preferred that over artificial light anyway.

Against one of the side walls had stood a large bookcase, filled with various textbooks and criminology journals, many of which had often come in handy during those particularly grueling cases at work. Of course, it hadn't all been work, though; the top shelf of the bookcase had been reserved for the many romantic novels written by Calleigh's favorite author, books that, she remembered with a soft smile, always elicited a playful round of teasing from Eric whenever he found her reading one.

The walls had been nothing special; aside from a few touch-ups in the paint, Calleigh and Eric hadn't even repainted them after they'd bought the house, choosing to leave them as they were. They were covered with a simple coat of paint, a neutral color that would go well with almost anything, and so they had left them. Framed photographs had taken on the job of livening up the walls, and had done so quite nicely. Calleigh smiled, still seeing in her mind each and every one – a candid shot of herself and Eric taken by Alexx at a summer cookout, several different shots of the team, some old enough to include Speedle, some new enough to include Jesse and Walter; photos of family, mostly Eric's, but there'd been no lack of Calleigh's family either. On the opposite wall from the desk had been a large, framed print of an early morning sunrise over the Atlantic, hues of pink and orange dancing about the sky over the ocean as the sun made its slow ascent. Calleigh had fallen in love with that piece of artwork the first time she'd seen it, and then two months later, on her birthday, Eric had surprised her with it.

But now, as Calleigh gazed around the room with a small, wistful smile, there was no indication that the room had ever been an office at all. She wouldn't have believed it herself had she not the memories of it. In four months the room had been completely transformed, and while she hadn't really had anything against the old office, the new room left her heart utterly filled with joy.

Her favorite color had always been pink, but Calleigh had never loved it quite like this before. The once neutral walls had been repainted with a soft pink, a process that had taken longer than it should because Eric had decided the color looked better on Calleigh's cheeks and nose than it had on the walls, and what had started as a redecorating project had dissolved into a playful chase and paintbrush fight around the house, one that had ultimately ended in the bedroom with Calleigh's cheeks colored a much deeper pink than the paint itself.

Just the memory filled her with an undeniable warmth, one that spread all the way to the tips of her fingers and left a soft, reminiscent smile tugging at her lips. As far as progress was concerned, it had been a wasted Saturday, but to Calleigh it was anything _but_ wasted. An impromptu lazy Saturday spent in bed, in the arms of her husband…for once, it had been easy for her to ignore the work that needed to be done and just enjoy the afternoon.

Eventually though, the walls had gotten their two coats of paint, and Calleigh couldn't help but smile – despite the distractions, she and Eric had done quite a nice job after all. After the paint had come the furniture. The only original piece to make it back into the room was the bookcase, though it barely looked the same at all. Gone were the criminology texts, replaced with numerous picture books and baby toys and other such necessary items that somehow looked so much better on the bookshelf than any of the journals ever had. Perhaps her favorite item of all on the bookshelf was the teddy bear that Eric's eight year old niece had picked out for the baby. Even now, Calleigh couldn't fight back the surge of emotion that filled her as she gazed upon it – as she'd unwrapped the teddy bear, dressed in a frilly pink dress and a matching bonnet, the full realization had finally hit her. She was having a _baby_. _They_ were having a baby. And something about the teddy bear – or maybe it had been Maya's big, sincere brown eyes as she'd said, "_Mommy said I could pick out something for the baby,"_ – had struck her heart and driven the reality completely home for her. She and Eric had created another life, one that was days away from entering the world.

And that life, their _baby_, would soon occupy the crib that had replaced the desk near the window. Or, rather, she would occupy the crib once she'd outgrown the bassinet that was already waiting in their bedroom. For at least a little while, the crib would remain empty, though Calleigh was certain that Emma or Alyssa or Holly or Kaitlyn – they _still_ couldn't decide on a name – would have plenty of time to enjoy the colorful mobile that would spin overhead, or the various musical and rattling toys attached to the sides of the crib.

The filing cabinet had also disappeared, replaced by a small changing table and a dresser, already filled with outfits and diapers. Soft, flowy curtains covered the existing blinds in the window, offering a shield from the sometimes blinding sunlight. The outlets that had housed computer cables and other cords before had been completely baby-proofed; there truly was no way to tell that the room had ever been anything _but_ a nursery.

With a soft sigh, Calleigh slowly made her way toward the white rocking chair that had replaced the office chair. Draped over the back of it was a soft pink blanket, crocheted by Clorinda, who had been utterly delighted when Calleigh and Eric had given her the news. Softly, Calleigh drew her fingertips over the material, gently tracing the patterns in the yarn before letting her hands drop to her rounded belly. _Any day now_, she thought with a smile, already entertaining visions of the baby in her arms…or in Eric's arms.

And that was the image that tugged most powerfully at Calleigh's heart – Eric in the rocking chair, the baby in his arms as he fed her, or sang softly to her, or just simply held her. She wasn't sure how she would ever keep from melting at the sight – the vision itself was enough to weaken her knees.

For the last several months, the time had flown by. It had seemed like there would never be enough time to get everything done – finishing the nursery, buying everything that little Baby Delko would need as soon as she greeted the world, keeping what felt like half of the world updated on everything, along with the usual demands of work. She'd felt so rushed for much of the past several months.

And now, it was almost as though time had come to a near standstill. She supposed that had something to do with the fact that she'd begun her maternity leave, but as the days crept closer and closer to her due date, Calleigh couldn't help but become antsy. She didn't want to wait any longer; she wanted her daughter, wanted her so immensely that her heart clenched with yearning. She wanted the baby she'd waited nine months for, and every day that passed without the telltale contractions of labor left her feeling that much more unsettled.

Her due date was within the week; obviously, it wouldn't be too much longer, though her mind drifted back once more to the baby shower, to one of the many stories Clorinda had shared – while Eric had clearly been in a hurry, arriving nearly three weeks early, her first, Ana, had taken her own sweet time in greeting the world almost two weeks after she was due. As filled with anticipation as she already was, Calleigh was certain she'd go crazy if this little one were to decide that being fashionably late was the key.

The sound of a soft knock reached her ears and slowly broke her away from her thoughts; turning her head, she couldn't help but smile at the man who stood in the doorway, eyes fixed upon her in silent amusement. "Hey…"

Quietly he returned the greeting as he stepped fully into the room, a smile tugging at his lips as his gaze traveled downward, taking in the sight of Calleigh's hands resting on her very pregnant belly. "I thought you were supposed to be resting today?" he admonished playfully before slipping into place behind her. After being away from her since very early that morning, his heart ached to be near her, her and their unborn child. He'd never imagined it would be so hard, Calleigh beginning her maternity leave – after all, he'd even pushed for her to begin it a week sooner than she'd planned. But something about the lab was just…_strange_ without her there. It felt wrong to see someone else working in the ballistics lab, and the very first day, Eric had caught himself just before asking the swing-shift ballistics tech where Calleigh was.

He'd underestimated just how much he would miss Calleigh during the daytime hours, and while he'd begrudgingly promised Calleigh he wouldn't call or text _too_ often to check up on her, Eric had found himself calling and texting just because he missed her so much.

And it had left him anxious, being away from her for so many hours at a time. What if something happened while he was gone? Part of it was worry for Calleigh, and part of it was anticipation for what was to come. The last thing Eric wanted was to be away from her when her water broke, when she went into labor. He knew beyond a shadow of doubt that she was capable of calmly getting herself to the hospital, but that didn't change the fact that _he_ wanted to be the one to take her there. He wanted to be there every step of the way.

Finally though, some of that worry subsided as his arms snaked slowly around her, his palms resting protectively atop her rounded belly. He was home, she was in his arms, and all was right with the world again.

Calleigh sighed contentedly, affectionately covering his hands with hers, her fingers slipping effortlessly into the gaps between his. "I _was _resting today," she replied to his inquiry, smiling as Eric brushed his lips along her temple. "I just…got a little bored. There are only so many times you can read the same book or watch the same movie, you know." Though she loved the sight and sensation of his hands on her abdomen, suddenly Calleigh yearned to be face to face with him. Slowly she spun in his arms, greeting him with a soft smile. She placed her hands on his chest as she continued. "And I've watched _The Notebook_ three times since last week."

Eric chuckled softly, lifting a gentle hand to cup her cheek. "I guess we'll have to get you some new movies then, hmm?"

Impulsively, Calleigh rose to her tiptoes and pressed a fleeting kiss to Eric's lips. Even now, the spark was undeniable, still managing to send a delicious shiver down the length of her spine. "Only if you're going to watch them with me," she murmured.

Repeating her action, Eric lowered his head and recaptured Calleigh's lips in a kiss that wasn't quite as fleeting as the first. "What else would I possibly be doing?" he asked, his voice a low, amused rumble.

Calleigh attempted a pout, though she was entirely unable to wipe the soft smile from her lips. "Well, sometimes you go off to work and leave me here to watch all by myself," she answered coyly, looping her arms around his neck.

Eric smirked, gently touching his forehead to hers. "And clearly that's a bad idea, since there's no one here to stop you from getting up and doing things when you should be resting."

Playfully Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I wasn't _doing things_," she protested, emphasizing the words he'd used. "I just…I was hungry and ended up taking a bit of a detour on the way to the kitchen." She grinned, her emerald eyes sparkling. "No matter what I'm doing, I always seem to end up in here…"

Tilting his head, Eric brushed his lips lightly against her forehead, lingering for a moment just to breathe in her scent. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly, and though the question might have seemed ambiguous to an outsider, Eric knew Calleigh would know exactly what he meant.

And she did. Unclasping her fingers at the back of his neck, she allowed her hands once more to drop to his chest; beneath her palm, she could feel the steady beat of his heart, a rhythm that never failed to soothe and strengthen her. For a moment, she was merely silent, simply contemplating the gravity of his question in addition to his heartbeat. It didn't really matter if she was ready or not; they were having a baby, and that truth was inescapable, something she couldn't stop if she wanted to. She didn't control it, which was both frightening and exciting at the same time.

Closing her eyes, Calleigh allowed her thoughts to reign for the moment, letting them drift wherever they wished; unsurprisingly, they drifted to the same place they seemed always to drift lately – the inevitability of change.

In the past, before this pregnancy, before Eric, before Miami even, Calleigh had been resistant to change. She had a routine; any disturbances to that bothered her. Changes complicated things and were difficult to acclimate to; even though she'd always met change with a smile, beneath that simmered an annoyance that took some time to silence. She couldn't fully remember when that had begun to shift, but she'd suspected it was right around the first time she'd met Eric.

At first, he'd been a coworker. Then for several years, he'd been her best friend before finally she'd allowed them to cross that boundary into more-than-friends territory, becoming a couple. From there, they'd fallen in love; he'd proposed to her one starry night, and not too long after that, they were married.

She'd gone from forbidding herself to even socialize with coworkers all the way to allowing herself to marry one, and Calleigh knew that was a change she'd never take back.

Just like she'd never take back the changes that had taken this small room from an office to a nursery.

And just like she'd never, _ever_ take back the actions that had taken her from her closet of clothes that had always fit just perfectly, and into the realm of maternity clothing. She wouldn't take back _any_ of the decisions in her life that had all somehow led to this moment, standing in the nursery in her husband's arms, the life that they'd created still safely inside her, ready to make her appearance any day now.

Slowly she allowed her eyes to flutter open again, her gaze immediately seeking out Eric's dark eyes. A smile of utter contentment tugged at her lips as finally she answered his question, though she was certain he'd known the answer before he ever asked. "I've been ready for a long time, Eric."

The smile that graced his lips at her confession was enough to make her heart flutter. "Just a few more days," he murmured, unable to contain his own excitement.

Calleigh chuckled. "I'm just hoping she doesn't decide it's going to be a couple more _weeks_ instead of days," she quipped, letting the low rumble of Eric's quiet laugh fill her ears. "I think that would drive me crazy…"

"To be honest, it would drive me crazy too," Eric admitted, knowing he was just as ready as Calleigh was for the arrival of their daughter. Concentrating on it would only add to the anxiety that accompanied the anticipation; knowing that, Eric smiled, formulating a quick idea in his mind. "What do you say we make tonight a date?" he suggested, resting his palms at her hips. "Just you and me, dinner and a movie or two in the den – how does that sound?"

It sounded just like so many other evenings they'd spent together, but that in no way made the idea any less inviting. As ready as she was to finally hold their daughter in her arms, Calleigh still cherished what 'alone time' she had left with Eric before she was born. "I think it sounds fantastic," she said, rising to her toes once more to steal another kiss.

Eric smiled. "Yeah? Anything in particular you'd like to see?" he asked, mentally running through a list of recent new releases as well as some of the older, more classic movies they'd always enjoyed together.

Calleigh hummed softly, making her decision almost immediately. "Surprise me," she said. "How about you pick the movies, and I pick dinner?"

"Why?" Eric smirked. "You got something in mind?"

"Well…" Calleigh pursed her lips thoughtfully, attempting to hide her grin as she spoke. "The baby wants pizza."

Eric chuckled. "The baby?"

Calleigh nodded. "She's very insistent about it too," she added, unable to hold back her smile any longer. "She would also like ice cream. Preferably mint chocolate chip, though she would absolutely _not_ say no to moose tracks. Or, you know, both."

"Pizza and ice cream together?"

At that, Calleigh gave a full laugh – that melodious sound was only one of many things about her that Eric had fallen so completely in love with over the years. "No, of course not!" She grinned. "Don't be silly, Eric."

Eric shrugged, a grin of his own at his lips. "Well, you never know. I mean, the baby _has_ wanted some pretty strange things over the past several months…"

"Don't blame me for that," Calleigh said quickly, a giggle in her voice. "Those are the Delko genes – y'all will eat anything," she teased.

"Better than being picky," Eric retorted playfully. Reluctantly he released Calleigh from his arms, though the fact that she'd be back there soon enough as they spent the evening together helped make it just a little easier. "So, I'll go pick up a couple of movies, the pizza, and some ice cream, and we'll make a night of it. Sound good?"

Calleigh smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Good," he replied with a smile. "I'll try not to be gone too long. I love you." With that, he pressed one more kiss to her lips and headed on his way, her quiet reply echoing in his ears making him even more eager to get back quickly for what might be one of their very last nights alone.

For a moment, Calleigh lingered in the nursery, a soft smile on her lips despite the slight ache in her feet from standing a bit too long. Her eyes alighted yet again on the empty crib, causing her heart to clench again with yearning – she couldn't wait for the day that their daughter would finally arrive, filling a void in her life that she hadn't realized was there until the first time she and Eric had discussed having a family. Now, she couldn't imagine _not_ filling that void.

Tonight, though, she'd allow herself to be content with the fact that she was coming soon; their little girl would be a part of their lives before they knew it. Tonight, she would let that knowledge be enough and simply enjoy the comfort of Eric's arms as they shared one more lazy evening together.

With the promise of that guiding her, Calleigh turned off the light and slowly left the nursery, pausing in the hallway to gaze in from the outside.

Four months ago, the room had been an office, but something about it hadn't felt quite right to Calleigh, and now she knew why. The room was meant to be a nursery; it was meant to be the room in which their daughter would grow up. And now that it finally was, all that was missing _was _their daughter. Placing a hand over her stomach, Calleigh smiled longingly as her gaze drifted from the nursery to her rounded abdomen. "Any day now," she whispered, voicing the words she'd thought only moments before. "Any day now..."

And then, the metamorphosis would truly be complete.


End file.
